Take Care Of Me
by HardyBoyz4Eva
Summary: Bobby/RVD. Bobby decides to take care of his injured lover after Rob is hurt during their match at Sacrifice. Please Review!


**Title:** Take Care of Me

**Rated:** T (Teen)

**Genre(s):** Romance/Hurt/Comfort

**Pair(s):** Bobby Roode/Rob Van Dam

**Summary:** Bobby decides to take care of his injured lover when Rob is hurt in their match at Sacrifice.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anyone, nor do I own TNA: Sacrifice.

**Warning:** Slash

* * *

"Fuck..." Rob let out a low moan as he stretched out his injured limb, his normally liquid blue eyes frozen over as another flare of pain shot up and down the limb. Where the hell was Bobby with his medication?

Seconds later, the self-proclaimed 'It' Factor of professional wrestling came into their shared hotel room with a bottle of Tylenol and a glass of water. He handed the water over to Rob, before he took out two of the ovular white pills and put them in a tiny little cup. "Here. This should make you feel better."

Rob offered him a weak smile, before he took the medication. "Thanks, Bobby."

"What d'you have to thank me for?" Bobby asked as he picked at the tattered blanket. "I'm the reason that you're injured."

Rob shook his head, his loose brown hair falling over his shoulders. "Actually, smartass, _I'm_ the reason that I'm injured. It was a stupid idea to jump off the ladder."

Carefully, Bobby laced his fingers through Rob's soft brown hair. He loved how the strands felt when they rubbed against his skin. "Still, I don't like it when you're injured. Last time, Dixie sent you home and I -,"

Rob was a tad concerned with Bobby's sudden silence. Slowly, he turned over (making sure not to put too much pressure on his leg) and looked into Bobby's beautiful blue eyes. "You 'what', baby?"

"I miss you." Bobby admitted softly.

"Aww... y'know, if the TNA Universe actually knew how considerate you can be, they wouldn't be so firmly convinced that you're an asshole." RVD kissed Bobby's forehead tenderly, before he ruffled Bobby's short hair. And then he flinched.

Bobby's blue eyes widened. "What's the matter?"

"Nothin'." Rob shook his head, before he rolled over onto his back to take the pressure off of his injured limb.

"Don't lie to me, Robby. I can see that _something_ is the matter, so tell me. I can't make it better unless you tell me what it is." Bobby said.

Finally, Rob relented. "Fine. My leg hurts."

Bobby nodded, before he pressed RVD back so that he rested serenly against the pillows. Climbing over RVD's prone body, he leaned down and kissed the skin of his exposed thigh, trailing down until he reached the slightly swollen knee, and continuing on until he reached the ankle. He knew every inch of this body like the back of his hand, had re-memorized it every time that they made love and had cherished it like it deserved. But, right now, his intentions were purely affectionate. He wanted to show Rob how sorry he was, and to make him feel better if he could.

Rob watched him through half-lidded eyes. He was incredibly tired, and he loved it when Bobby finally allowed his barriers to come down and to show love to others, and be receptive to the love that they gave him in return. Rob would never understand what it was that had made Bobby like this, mostly because Bobby never talked about it, but he was thankful for these little moments. He was thankful for the time that he had with Bobby that wasn't twisted by storylines that made Bobby into a total asshole and turned all of the fans against him. He was thankful to _just be with Bobby_.

The more kisses that Bobby laid on his injured limb, the more that the pain which he felt there was numbed. Finally, when the curly-haired brunette pulled away and climbed back to the head of the bed, Rob was walking the thin line between consciousness and unconsciousness. Bobby watched him, a soft smile on his face. Wraping an arm around his lover, he pulled him as close as he dared without threatening to disturb his leg. And he knew that, no matter what happened on Thursday - whatever Dixie's and the medical team's decision was in the matter - they would make it through.

"Does your leg feel better?" Bobby asked softly, afraid to wake Rob up in case he had fallen asleep.

"Much." Rob slurred.

Bobby leaned in and kissed his cheek, before he closed his eyes. He was content to just hold the other man until morning. "I love you. Good night."

"Mmhmm... love you too."

* * *

**A/N:** Just a little Bobby/RVD to start your Monday morning! I hope you enjoyed! Please remember to _review!_


End file.
